


A Change of Clothes

by swarthwhore



Series: Changes [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Link, her name is linkle, shit dude idk, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarthwhore/pseuds/swarthwhore
Summary: Zelda finds a strange outfit in Linkle's closet, and the two make the most of a blizzard trapping them at home.Happy Valentine's Day, ya filthy animals
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161311
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Snow was falling outside when Zelda awoke, large puffy flakes gently drifting and swirling down to the already heavily covered ground. Despite the early hour, the ambient light of nearby Hateno lit up the outside, allowing Zelda to spend some time staring out from the dark room at the snow-covered pines behind her girlfriend’s apartment. Well, at this point it was basically Zelda’s too, she spent much more time here than she did at her own place she shared with Malon. There were still some items she hadn’t brought over, but they were… less important now that she was dating Linkle.

As if on cue, she suddenly felt _very_ cold feet against her calves, an unpleasant reminder of Linkle’s frequently erratic sleeping behavior. Rolling over, Zelda found her partner facing away from her, curled up and her dirty blonde hair splayed out over the pillows. In an effort to regain some lost warmth, Zelda snuggled up against Linkle, wrapping an arm around the slender girl’s waist and burying her face in her shoulder, pulling their bodies together. In response, Linkle let out a cute noise somewhere between a whine and a moan, causing Zelda to suppress a giggle. It brought her too much pleasure to tease her girlfriend, and it was just _so easy_. A little physical affection here, a few praises there, and Linkle was basically putty in her hands. However, this time was proving to be different.

“Nooo, Zelda, not yet,” she said. “Sorry.” Zelda sat up and cocked an eyebrow, staring at her girlfriend in confusion. Linkle was certainly still asleep and likely speaking from some dream, but that didn’t stop Zelda from feeling guilty for potentially taking advantage of her girlfriend. Hesitantly she pulled away and rolled back over, dejectedly grabbing her phone from the nightstand. Scrolling through her notifications, she noticed Sheik texted her at some point in the middle of the night, something about Linkle and bottom surgery. She would’ve liked to give their message more attention, but her thoughts kept going back to Linkle. As cute as it was that her girlfriend was dreaming about her, but why would she be saying “Not yet, I’m sorry”? What could be going on inside her head?

* * *

_*jingle*_

_*jingle*_

_*jingle*_

The soft ringing of a lone bell filled Linkle’s apartment, its sound breaking the silence of the empty rooms. Despite the midwinter season, however, the bell wasn’t attached to any festivity or tradition, but instead attached to the black leather collar secured around Linkle’s neck. Compared to the other rooms, Linkle’s room was anything but quiet. It was filled with the sounds of her collar, accompanied by its wearer’s muffled moans and the smack of flesh hitting flesh as Zelda repeatedly thrust forward. Everytime she buried the strap-on in Linkle’s ass drew another sound from the girl, the force driving her forward and, quite literally, ringing her bell. Feeling her orgasm nearing, Linkle began rocking her hips to meet Zelda’s, rubbing the dildo against her prostate and sending waves of pleasure through her body. She was forced to halt this behavior when Zelda sharply tugged on the leash wrapped around her hand, forcing Linkle’s torso into an upright position. As one hand checked her girlfriend’s bound arms, the other began dancing across Linkle’s skin, tracing intricate patterns with a feather-light touch.

“Awww, does the horny little slut want to cum?” she crooned, her face mere inches from Linkle’s ear, her breath hot against the other girl’s cheek. Linkle could only moan in response, any words she wanted to make already ruined by the ball gag filling her mouth. “But then, you _do_ remember what happens to naughty girls who cum before their _goddess_ , don’t you?” Zelda continued, and Linkle froze, her eyes wide. “Of course you do! I can’t believe I even felt the need to ask, you’re such a smart girl,” she giggled. “But I suppo-o-ose, I can let it slip this one time, since you asked so nicely.” Distracted by the sudden nibbling of her earlobe, Linkle didn’t even notice the disappearance of her goddess’ other hand until it reappeared around her cock. 

“ _Mmph! Mph, phmp mphm!”_ Zelda’s grip was tight, a breathtaking mixture of pleasure and pain, forcefully stroking Linkle closer and closer to the edge as she even sped up thrusting into her. The pleasure continued building, the combination ass-fucking and handjob rocketing the poor girl towards a climax. “ _Hmmpth, mth smmh…”_ Her pleas were garbled beyond comprehension, falling on deaf ears anyways. She thought of using the safeword, or at least the gagged equivalent they’d decided upon, but the idea was quickly forgotten. Her vision started fading as her brain succumbed to the bliss, and everything lost focus.

“Linkle! Linkle, wake up!”

Opening her eyes, it took Linkle surprisingly long to recognize her surroundings, despite being in the exact same room as the dream she was already forgetting, literally her own bedroom. Blinking, she rolled over to find Zelda leaning over her, a concerned look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Linkle asked, searching her girlfriend’s face and posture for any hint. They were both still in bed, Zelda still wearing her pajama top.

“You were having a nightmare, you were yelling and thrashing around in your sleep,” Zelda explained. “Saying things like ‘No, stop!’ and ‘Please don’t’, it sounded like you were in pain, and a couple times you even said my name. Did… did I do something that upset you or anything?” Linkle shook her head, racking her brain for what to tell her. She couldn’t remember a whole lot about her dream, but she definitely didn’t remember it being a nightmare. It had started with the two of them sitting on the couch, when Zelda had pushed her over and started kissing all over her body, removing clothes to get access to more of Linkle’s pale skin, until she’d carried her partner to the bedroom and thrown her down on the- _Oh._ Oh yeah. That’s what her dream was about. As she remembered more and more graphic details, she realized her cock was almost painfully hard, but thankfully hidden by the sheets and her pajama pants. There was no way she wanted to explain to her girlfriend of 3 months that she wanted her to destroy her ass with a strap-on while verbally abusing her.

“No? No, you haven’t done anything,” Linkle responded. “I don’t...really...remember my dream,” she lied, “but I don’t think you did anything wrong?” She could tell Zelda didn’t believe her, but mercifully she didn’t press the issue. Zelda retracted her hand and leaned back to her own side of the bed, her face a mix of confusion and concern, with just a tinge of hurt.

“Oh. Well, sorry for waking you up, I guess,” she offered. “I’ll just...go make some breakfast then. I’ll try not to make too much noise so you can get back to sleep.” With that, Linkle watched as Zelda climbed out of bed and left the room, softly closing the door. 

“Ughhhhhhh, _fuck_ ,” she cursed under her breath. She felt guilty for making Zelda worry, but she just didn’t feel ready to talk about her kinks yet. Having sex with Zelda was already a weird idea to begin with because of her penis, and she didn’t want to feel like she was imposing on her girlfriend, asking her to do things she probably wouldn’t want to do. With a grunt, she rolled back over and tried to fall back asleep. After several minutes of tossing and turning, her guilt and arousal won over and drove Linkle out of bed. Throwing on her thickest robe and making sure her erection was totally concealed, she followed the aroma of wildberries to the kitchen, where she found Zelda standing in front of the stove, tending to a batch of pancakes. Walking behind her girlfriend, Linkle wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist and leaned against the slightly-taller girl, taking her by surprise.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“What for?” Zelda asked, one hand falling against the back of Linkle’s while the other used a spatula to flip a perfectly golden-brown pancake.

“Dunno,” Linkle responded. “I guess making you worry about me.” It wasn’t a total lie, she really was sorry for that, it’s just that she was sorry for other reasons she couldn’t say. “How long until they’re ready?”

“Just a couple minutes, but I didn’t get a plate or anything for you, so you’ll have to get that yourself if you want some.” Reluctantly, Linkle let go and grabbed a place setting, putting it down across from Zelda’s at the small kitchen table. As conflicted as she felt, she was still a growing girl and would definitely not pass up pancakes made by her loving girlfriend.

* * *

“Did I ever tell you about the dream I had during my last semester of undergrad where I showed up to one of my finals naked, but everyone else was naked too?” The question caught Linkle by surprise, and it took all of her restraint to not spit the juice she had just sipped all over the empty plates.

“No??? That certainly sounds like… an interesting dream,” she responded, wondering what train of thought led to this.

“It really was. The prof was the only one wearing anything, and even then she was just in her bra and panties,” Zelda explained. “At some point in the dream my ex was eating her out underneath her desk instead of taking the exam, thankfully none of that happened during the actual exam.” Part of Linkle expected Zelda to have a wistful smile on her face, while another expected her face to be scrunched up in disgust, but in actuality, she was pointedly staring Linkle straight in the eyes. More than mildly uncomfortable, Linkle cleared her throat and tugged at her collar.

“Can I ask, what brought this up?” she asked, trying not to seem too inconspicuous. Zelda just shrugged and calmly sipped her coffee, cradling the warm mug as she brought it back down to the table.

“I’m just saying, dreams are really weird sometimes. They can be good, they can be bad, and other times they’re just plain bizarre. You shouldn’t feel bad for anything your subconscious comes up with, it’s a totally normal thing,” Zelda explained, to which Linkle rolled her eyes. “I’m serious! You don’t need to downplay a scary dream or something, you’re still my girlfriend and I care about you!”

“I know, but I’m telling you, I just don’t remember my dream, and you _definitely_ didn’t do anything wrong,” Linkle returned, but thankfully Zelda didn’t push the issue, just held her hands up in defeat.

“Ok, ok, fine, if you insist,” Zelda admitted. “I need to go unpack the rest of my stuff, can you clear the table?” When Linkle just nodded, Zelda stood up and walked over to her side of the table and kissed the top of Linkle’s head before walking back towards the bedroom. “Thank you, princess. By the way, have you looked outside yet? You should probably tell Purah you won’t be making it to the lab today.” Blinking in confusion, Linkle gathered the dirty plates and silverware and put them in the dishwasher, before walking out to the living room and peering through the blinds to the outside world. Sure enough, everything was covered in almost two feet of brilliantly white snow, with more still falling from the sky. Grimacing at the harsh condition, a shiver ran through Linkle at the mere thought of walking up the large hill to the lab where she worked in the cold and snow, and she curled up on the couch with her phone already open to the messages screen.

_L: Can’t make it in to work today, sorry_

_L: Guess we’ll have to run those tests when I’m in on Monday lol_

_P: what!!! >:( symin and i are here why not u?? smh linkle im gonna have to dock ur pay _

_L: Purah you know i love you but i am NOT walking up that fucking hill in like 2 feet of snow_

_L: and you two literally live AT THE LAB!!_

Linkle was often exasperated by her boss’ antics, but at least this time she was being reasonable about it. She had a feeling if Purah even so much as looked out her own window she’d realize exactly what Linkle was up against. She smiled as she watched the typing indicator appear and disappear several times as Purah struggled to respond, but her amusement was cut short as Zelda’s voice came from the bedroom.

“Hey Linkle, can you come here?” the other girl called, and Linkle acquiesced, rising from the couch and meandering down the short hallway, her phone forgotten on the coffee table. Arriving at the bedroom, she pushed the door open, her heart dropping as she entered the room. Zelda was sitting cross-legged at the head of the made bed, pieces of blue and green clothing laid out before her, as well as several pieces of gold jewelry, all of which were normally hidden deep in Linkle’s closet.

“What’s this?” Zelda asked. Her voice was the sound of pure innocence, but Linkle felt there was something else lurking beneath the surface. Deciding she’d already kept enough secrets from Zelda this morning, she came clean.

“It’s a traditional Gerudo _vai_ outfit,” she explained.

“Well, yes, I’m aware of that, I spent a semester abroad in Gerudo Town, remember?” Zelda countered. “What I mean is, why do you have one? I thought you were full-blood Hylian, and you’ve never left Hateno.”

“Oh. It’s kind of a long story, but Midna bought it as a souvenir in Gerudo Town, and then gave it to me because she thought I’d look cute in it,” Linkle admitted, “I keep it because it’s kinda what helped me realize I was trans, I guess? Like, I put it on and Midna said I looked like a girl, and just hearing that felt so _good_ and so _right_ and it just kinda… snowballed from there.” Her face was hot with embarrassment, and gaze fell to the floor before her. It felt weird to talk about her trans journey with Zelda, since they’d been so close beforehand, and then gone so long without talking at all. She only looked up when Zelda’s feet appeared before her, the other girl standing in front of her with her hands clasped below her pleading face.

“Can I see you in it?” she asked. “I wanna see how cute you look in it too.” 

“I don’t know if it’ll fit anymore…” Linkle tried to deflect, her eyes darting anywhere but Zelda’s face. Eventually they settled on a mysterious cardboard box placed behind where Zelda had been sitting, and Linkle’s curiosity got the better of her. “But I guess so, if you show me what’s in that box.” She pointed at the bed, and this time it was Zelda’s face who paled.

“Um, sure! Sure, sure, sure,” she babbled, dashing over to the bed and gathering up Linkle’s outfit. “You, uh, you take these and go… go get changed in the bathroom and I’ll… stay out here. Yeah, that’s good, I’ll stay here.” She was acting more nervous than Linkle felt, which was definitely saying something, but Linkle couldn’t figure out why. What in Hylia’s name could be in that box that got her all riled up?


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda fidgeted with the hem of her silk robe as she sat down on the edge of the bed, anxious beyond all belief. Linkle had been acting weird all morning, she didn’t want to make her girlfriend more uncomfortable than she already (probably) was. And what Zelda had agreed to show her would almost certainly make her nervous, if not downright worried about the state of their relationship. Zelda was...content with their sex-life, even if she did occasionally miss actively  _ fucking  _ something, but Linkle’s… parts made the situation tenuous. Anal was a scary thing for anybody, and Linkle never expressed any dysphoria or desire to stop using her dick, so Zelda never brought up any alternatives. 

“Can I come out now?”  _ Speak of the devil _ .

“Yeah, get your cute butt back in here!” Zelda called, throwing a mask of playfulness over her worries. Briefly she realized everything she was currently wearing were gifts from her ex Impa, but decided she would most certainly  _ not  _ be mentioning that today.

She watched as Linkle hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom, her expression hard to read due to the teal veil covering much of her face. Looking her partner up and down, Zelda realized how ill-fitting the outfit was. The loose pants hung dangerously low, revealing the ‘V’ of her pelvis, meant for a body thicker than Linkle’s. Moving to the top, Zelda struggled to keep her breathing in check as it was pulled tight across Linkle’s chest, her puffy nipples straining against the fabric. As she watched, Linkle gave a slow spin, showing off the fabric covering her hair, and the top of her ass peeking above the gold waistband.

“See, I told you they wouldn’t fit anymore,” Linkle laughed nervously, “but, uh, how do I look?” Her voice sounded downtrodden with just a tiny bit of hope, and Zelda had a flashback to the last time she’d been waiting for Linkle to change clothes, the night before they’d started dating. When Linkle had told her she was trans, and believed she couldn’t look good as a girl. Much like that night, Zelda wanted to pin her to the wall and reassure her with kisses, but she couldn’t do that without revealing the surprise, so she stayed sitting. Instead, she decided to use her words and actually  _ tell _ Linkle what she thought of her “new” outfit.

“Linkle, I love you, but you look like a whore.”

* * *

“I-I’m sorry, what?” Linkle couldn’t believe her ears. Zelda had just said she looked like a whore. A  _ whore _ . Did she know about her degradation kink??? No, there was no way, they’d never talked about that kind of stuff. The more she thought about it, the more Linkle was grateful for the face covering of her outfit because there was no chance she wasn’t blushing. Unfortunately, there was no such protection for her crotch, her rapidly hardening cock straining against her pants, but if Zelda noticed, she didn’t show it.

“Okay, I realize it sounds crass, but I mean look at you. That top is much tighter than it should be, your pants are  _ way _ too low, and the mask emphasizes your eyes, adding another layer of seduction,” Zelda said. Linkle turned to examine herself in the mirror, picking at each article of clothing in turn. She could see where Zelda was coming from, but was still too flustered to respond. Thankfully, Zelda’s voice filled the silence. “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t look good on you! I just think we should probably get you a better-fitting set before Urbosa’s wedding, whenever that may be.”

“Yeah probably, but we’ve got time before that,” Linkle responded as she sauntered forward, laying down on the floor before her girlfriend, “and I’ve held up my end of the bargain, now it’s  _ your _ turn.” The box was gone from the bed, which only made her more curious. If Zelda was going to show its contents to her, why had it disappeared? And now that she thought about it, Zelda wasn’t wearing her robe before, she’d still been in her pajamas when Linkle had gone into the bathroom. She was anxious to find out what Zelda was hiding, and her pulse only sped up as Zelda sighed and stood, slowly untying her belt and letting her robe fall open. 

As the strap-on came into view, Linkle’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. At her shock, Zelda buried her face in her hands, likely misunderstanding Linkle’s expression. She was honestly less surprised at the fact that Zelda owned something like that, than by how similar this whole situation was to her dream that morning. Sitting up, she crawled over to Zelda’s feet in order to get a closer look at the dildo.

“It’s...big,” she whispered. Bigger than her own cock, or any of her own toys. The phallus was a good nine inches long and quite thick, made of a dark purple silicone with a realistic head and veins. Intimidating to see so close at eye level, but she was willing to try most things once, especially if Zelda asked her to. Parts of her were telling her to do things, naughty things, with the toy in front of her, while others were telling her Zelda was uncomfortable and to not do anything without talking to her partner first.

“I know, I know, I didn’t want to bring this up, I was just unpacking it and I was gonna put it away somewhere when I found that outfit and I wanted to see you in it and you said you wanted to see it and I didn’t know how to tell you no without giving away what it was, I’m not trying to say we should use it or anything, I like having sex with you and all this is just a big mis...under….standing….” she trailed off as she opened her hands to meet Linkle’s eyes, her gaze traveling from where Linkle was previously to where she was now, kneeling at Zelda’s feet with the head of the strap-on in her mouth beneath the veil. Linkle determinedly met her stare, bobbing her head further down the shaft before pulling off of it entirely, gripping it with one hand as she used the other to remove her face covering.

“You were babbling,” Linkle simply said. “I thought that might shut you up.”

“You’re not mad or anything?” Zelda’s tone was incredulous, like she couldn’t believe Linkle wouldn’t be anything other than upset at this development.

“Of course I’m not mad, can I tell you something?” Zelda nodded and Linkle continued. “You remember that dream I was having this morning where-”

“Oh you mean the one you lied about not remembering?”

“...yeah, so, uhh, it was kind of, um… about this?” Zelda raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight, leaning forward. Kneeling before her, Linkle felt so submissive, and she couldn’t help but get even more aroused, a wet spot forming on her pants. This time Zelda definitely noticed, as a smile flitted across her face and her eyes gained a predatory glint.

“So, Linkle, tell me;  _ was it a good dream? _ ” Her words were barely a whisper, but they sent shivers down Linkle’s spine.

“Yes, mis-” Seconds too late, Linkle pulled her mind from its horny depths and quickly covered her mouth with both hands, removing them only briefly to say “sorry, yes”. She could feel her face flush with embarrassment, but Zelda’s grin only grew wider. What on earth was happening today? For starters, Linkle’s dreams were almost never as…... _ explicit _ as the one this morning had been, then Zelda’d revealed she owned a strap-on Linkle couldn’t wait to take for a spin, and now, here she was, literally kneeling at Zelda’s feet. 

“Aww, and she’s nice and submissive already,” Zelda cooed. “It would seem we certainly have some interesting things to talk about, but first, I simply  _ must _ know-” she used her thumb and forefinger to gently lift Linkle’s chin until their eyes met- “does she have a safeword?” Linkle gulped, the room suddenly becoming entirely too hot, despite her desert clothing. She’d (un)surprisingly been a virgin until she’d started dating Zelda, and in the following 3 months they’d kept things vanilla, so she’d never really had a need for a safeword. Even in her occasional fantasy she’d only had one in theory, she’d never used it or been able to remember it afterwards, so to say she had a go-to would be a bit of an overstatement.

“‘ _ Termina _ ’?” she offered.

“Is that a statement or a question?” Zelda responded, unimpressed. “You know I love you, but I’m not doing anything kinky unless you have a safeword and give clear, explicit consent, plain and simple. Understand?” Her firm stance in not doing anything Linkle wasn’t comfortable with was part of what Linkle loved about her, even if it sometimes bordered into obstinance (shortly after getting together, Zelda had refused to go to a pool party until she found out Linkle owned more revealing swimsuits than her). With a subtle roll of her eyes, Linkle nodded, unable to resist cracking a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” she quipped, “sure. Yes, let’s go with  _ ‘Termina’ _ for now. Can we just get to the part where y-  _ glrk _ ” Her voice was cut off as the hand that had quietly crept to the back of her head suddenly drove her head towards Zelda’s crotch, the dildo spearing its way into Linkle’s mouth and threatening to push deeper into her throat. With wide eyes, she drew her gaze upwards to see Zelda looking down at her, feigned innocence written across her face.

“‘You were babbling, I thought that might shut you up,’” she quoted, a mischievous smirk appearing as she held Linkle’s head in place. Thankfully, she didn’t keep her there long, pulling Linkle up by the hair before she started to have any breathing issues. On the other hand, Linkle had just gotten adjusted to the intruder in her mouth and begun dragging her tongue across it, coating it in saliva to prepare for what she hoped would be coming next. As a result, strings of drool hung between her mouth and the dildo, filling Linkle with an odd sense of pride. Zelda leaned in close, her face no more than a foot from Linkle’s face. “Sorry princess, I couldn’t quite catch that, what were you saying? Something about getting to the part where…?”

“N-no, I’m good,” Linkle managed to splutter out. In truth, she  _ wasn’t _ good, her brain was just so overwhelmed with arousal she didn’t trust herself to articulate what she wanted. Zelda’s use of her usual pet name of “princess” for Linkle in this context had gotten her all sorts of hot and bothered, and her cock was now painfully erect.

“Hm, really? I must have misheard you then,” Zelda shrugged. “I should put this away then, if you don’t have any plans for it,” she spoke offhandedly, standing up and walking back toward her suitcase, hands already fiddling with one of the straps.

“No!” Linkle was surprised by the sound of her own voice, reaching out with one hand to grab Zelda’s forearm before she got too far. The cis girl turned and Linkle let go, embarrassment about the neediness of what she just did coloring her face crimson. Unable to look her girlfriend in the eye, she turned her face away, studying the floral pattern on her pants. “I-I mean, not yet. Could… could you fuck me first?”

“Is that it?” Zelda’s bored words were an icy shock to Linkle, although they did nothing to douse her arousal. “That’s what you wanted? For me to fuck you with a strapon? The way you were acting, I thought- you know what, never mind. C’mon, stand up.” She helped Linkle to her feet, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s exposed midriff. Linkle shuddered at the touch, acutely aware of the fact Zelda’s fake cock was now pressing into Linkle’s hip, right next to her own real cock. Zelda must have also noticed, as she moved one hand between their bodies to gently fondle Linkle’s length through her now-soaked pants. “Uh oh, guess we better get you out of those clothes before you ruin them even more.  _ Strip _ .”

The last word came out a clear command, rather than the gentle nudge suggested by her previous statement, and Linkle was surprised by her sudden shift in demeanor. Where there had been tenderness and caring only seconds before, there was now only emotionless dominance. Not wanting to disappoint or delay, Linkle ignored her desire to sensuously striptease and instead hastily shed her clothing, gritting her teeth as her sensitive, damp, skin was exposed to the cold air. Pulling the last bits of golden jewelry out of her hair, she was mildly disappointed to find Zelda on the other side of the room, rummaging through her nightstand drawer with her back to Linkle. Evidently satisfied, she withdrew something and strutted back towards Linkle, the item concealed in her hand as she wrapped her arms around Linkle’s neck and pulled her close.

“So. My sweet, silent princess. You want me, your humble girlfriend, to take this strapon, and bury it in your pretty little ass, is that correct?” Blushing furiously, Linkle nodded and she continued. “I know, or at least I’m pretty sure, based on today, that you like it when I tell you what to do, but I want to know your opinion. Do you have any requests for how I fuck you? I could bend you over the side of the bed and take you that way, or pound your ass into the mattress, or  _ ooohh _ I can lay you down, spread your legs, and make love to you like a bride on her wedding night.”

“N-no, nothing like that, just…” Linkle trailed off, simply stunned by the sheer intimacy of the situation, and Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Can you, um, degrade me? Like call me a slut or a whore or something?” Zelda was already aware of her girlfriend’s weakness for praise, and now learning that the opposite end of the spectrum led to much the same effect.

“Can I? Oh certainly,” Zelda responded, “but will I? Depends on how much of a needy little  _ slut _ you are.” To match the emphasis on the word “slut”, Zelda gave Linkle a shove, and the girl fell backwards onto the bed, landing on her back as Zelda uncapped the small bottle of lube and squirting a generous amount into her hand, stroking the massive phallus until it glistened in the light. Unable to take her eyes off of Zelda’s suddenly imposing figure, Linkle blindly reached behind her head until one hand closed around a pillow which she swiftly brought down, ever so slightly raising her hips to make space for it. She’d watched enough porn and used a dildo on herself enough times that she knew more cushioning was better. She stared at Zelda, fixated on the girl’s fingers as they were slowly coated in more lubricant.

“Ready?” Zelda asked as she closed the bottle and gently tossed it aside. With an audible gulp and her heart pounding in her ears, Linkle nodded.

“Yeah,” Linkle whispered, frozen in anticipation as Zelda clambered onto the bed. “I’m ready.” This was happening. This was really, finally happening. Zelda paused as she reached Linkle’s legs, folded with her knees bent towards the ceiling. She laid her hands on the proffered knees and smiled, a teasing grin that matched her sultry tone.

“Ready for what? I want to hear  _ you _ say it,” she commanded.

“I’m ready for you to fuck me,” Linkle obliged, slowly spreading her legs to allow Zelda access to her erect dick and sensitive hole. Zelda scooted forward until she was kneeling squarely between Linkle’s knees, her strapon draped along Linkle’s length, extending past her tip despite starting below Linkle’s balls. Her eager grin seemed downright predatory as she made a show of taking one of her lubed-up fingers and tracing it down the inside of Linkle’s thigh and spiraling ever closer to her asshole. Without warning, she slipped it inside, eliciting a moan from Linkle’s mouth.

“Good girl,” Zelda cooed as she swirled her finger around Linkle’s insides, loosening her asshole. “I think you might be ready for another,” she commented, squeezing a second finger in beside the first as Linkle squirmed on the bed beneath her. The sensation wasn’t totally foreign to her, she’d fingered herself before, but it was different when someone else did it. They could hit different and better angles so much easier, and Zelda’s hands were smaller and softer than Linkle’s own, spreading out and twisting around, nudging and bumping sensitive spots Linkle didn’t even know she had. 

“Ngh… Zelda!” Linkle gasped as a jolt of pleasure ran up her spine, Zelda having found her prostate. 

“ _ There _ she i-i-is,” Zelda said in a sing-song tone, bringing her fingers together and raking them across Linkle’s pleasure button in a come-hither motion.

“Gah!” Linkle could hardly think straight, her mind getting more and more addled with every stroke of Zelda’s fingers. She could feel her climax building, Zelda rapidly pushing her toward the edge. “Gonna… gonna cum…” she managed to get out, her face scrunched up in pleasure. Part of her expected Zelda to slow down or remove her hand, but if anything Zelda sped up, putting more effort into finger-fucking her girlfriend’s ass.

“Aww, already? We haven’t even gotten to the main event yet!” Zelda complained. “But I guess you’re just  _ that  _ much of a buttslut, you don’t even need a cock in your greedy little hole before you’re ready to burst, huh?” Linkle’s brain could barely comprehend her words, effectively shutting down out of arousal at “buttslut”. Every synapse in her brain was focused on getting off, and she mindlessly reached down and started stroking her dick while Zelda watched and egged her on.

“That’s it, princess, cum for me, cum from my fingers in your ass like the whore you are,” Zelda called as Linkle began bucking her hips, rocketing towards an orgasm with no sign of slowing down. Eventually one final movement of Zelda’s hand pushed Linkle over the edge, and with a loud, drawn-out moan, a stream of cum came dribbling out of her cock, pooling on her stomach in a clear off-white pool. Hormones had changed many things about her with regards to sex, but she also hadn’t been that sexual of a person before starting, uncomfortable with her body, so she wasn’t as aware of some of the changes as other trans women she knew. Basking in the post-orgasm bliss, she shuddered as Zelda removed her fingers, unable to pay attention to anything but how  _ good _ that was. It had been unlike any orgasm she’d had before, pleasure flooding throughout her whole body, a divine warmth enveloping herself and carrying her soul off to the heavens.

“HRT better have shortened your refractory period, bitch, because  _ I’m _ not finished yet.” Zelda’s voice brought Linkle crashing back to reality, and she suddenly felt the cold rubber of the dildo prod at her back door.

“I… I forgot about that…'' she sheepishly panted, still coming down from the high of her first orgasm.

“Hehe, I wondered,” Zelda giggled, “but don’t worry, I’ll make sure you remember this.” With a wink, she slowly began applying more pressure, gently easing the phallus into Linkle’s ass. With another moan coming unbidden from Linkle’s mouth, she felt the head fully enter her, and Zelda began slowly thrusting back and forth, each time sending the dildo deeper and deeper into Linkle’s hole. Seconds later, the poor girl’s cock was already erect once more, and she closed her eyes, overwhelmed by sensations. Despite Zelda’s efforts with her hand and all the lube, Linkle still felt like the strapon was stretching her hole beyond comprehension, splitting her open when it wasn’t even all the way in. She briefly wondered if she’d bit off more than she could chew with this whole deal, but then the fake cock merely brushed her prostate and the thought was dashed from her mind as she was launched into a new world of bliss.

“Ohhhhh……” was all Linkle could ‘say’ as Zelda slowed even more until she was practically stopped.

“You’re doing great, princess, you’re halfway there,” Zelda said. Her tone was far more nurturing and caring than anything Linkle expected, but that didn’t stop Linkle’s eyes from flying open at her voice. This was only half of it??? She already felt so impossibly full, so  _ impaled _ on Zelda’s cock, and there was still so much more to go? Zelda must have noticed the apprehension flash across Linkle’s face as her own shifted to an expression of concern.

“Are you okay? Is it too much? Do you want to stop?” her questions came rapidfire, and Linkle just shook her head, trusting Zelda would use that as the answer for stopping, not okay-ness. The situation ahead was daunting, yes, but she wanted to keep going, keep doing this with someone she loved, keep doing it with  _ Zelda _ . She was sure she could take it all eventually, as long as they kept it slow and steady, and Zelda seemed to be having fun, who was she to deny that? Zelda had other plans, as she began to slowly pull out of Linkle, until the other girl wrapped her legs around Zelda’s body, effectively pinning them together. She met Linkle’s pleading look with one of confusion.

“No… don’t stop,” Linkle said breathlessly, her chest heaving up and down. “Please fuck me? Pleaseplease _ please _ fuck me? I want this, I want you to keep fucking me, I really do, I just… can we keep it kinda slow?” It felt weird, begging to be fucked, not something that happened in her fantasies, and it felt even weirder to  _ enjoy _ it. She was slightly tempted to debase herself even more and describe  _ how _ she wanted to be fucked, but she didn’t know how Zelda would react and didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. “I know I asked you to call me a slut and stuff, and this was all my idea, but this is...a lot. I’ve never done anything like this with another person, or even with anything this big, so all this is still kinda new to me.”

“Oh, Linkle, of course we can go slowly,” Zelda responded, leaning forward to softly kiss the back of Linkle’s hand. “I may be the more dominant one here, but I want  _ you _ to be in control. What matters is  _ your _ comfort level, what  _ you’re _ comfortable with. You’re the one with less experience at this kinda thing, I want to make sure you’re enjoying yourself, and you’re having fun. You have a safeword for a reason, I don’t want to hurt you, physically or emotionally. If you want me to go faster or slower, just tell me and we can make it happen. Yeah?” Linkle nodded and mouthed a silent ‘yeah’ as tears began to well in her eyes. Ever the sympathetic crier, Zelda’s eyes were misty as well, and she pulled Linkle’s torso up into an awkward hug. They separated after a minute or two, and Zelda cleared her throat.

“Now, uh, get back down there so I can fuck your ass until you forget everything except how much you need my cock in your slutty little hole.” Her words were much harsher than her tone, as Linkle could tell from her profuse blushing that she was doing her best to stifle a laugh.

“Yes, ma’am,” she responded, giving a wink and a mock salute before falling backwards, her breasts jiggling as she bounced off the plush mattress. Zelda let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes, swiftly regaining a shred of dominance as she once again began slowly thrusting the fake dick into Linkle. Just as before, the tip of Zelda’s strapon merely brushed Linkle’s prostate, sending waves of fiery pleasure rippling through her body and drawing a whine from her mouth. This time, though, instead of continuing to push further in, Zelda maintained her current depth and angled her hips such that each gentle thrust was aimed directly at that oh-so-sensitive spot, and before long the room was filled with Linkle’s howls, her hands clawing at the comforter beneath her.

“Well,  _ someone _ clearly liked that,” Zelda teased, going back to exploring Linkle’s depths and slowly plunging deeper and deeper. “Maybe I shouldn’t be calling you my silent princess anymore.”

“Bh… gh _ … ngah _ ” For the second time since waking up that morning, Linkle’s mind was mush, a tiny dinghy in the middle of a hurricane. Waves of sensation attacked her from all sides, from the chilled winter air blowing across her naked, sweat-soaked body, to the conveniently placed light behind Zelda’s head that gave her hair a golden halo. She could hear the creaking of the bed beneath them, the little grunts and noises Zelda made as she thrust into Linkle, smell the wildberries from breakfast on Zelda’s breath, even taste the dildo in the back of her mouth from when Zelda had put it there. And of course, who could forget the massive silicone cock filling her ass? Screwing her eyes shut and throwing an arm over her face, Linkle didn’t feel right. She felt drunk, intoxicated by bliss, giddy and euphoric beyond all belief, yet not coherent enough to express any of it. Those feelings were only intensified as the dildo’s fake testicles grazed her backside, soon reappearing with more force, and again, until they were held in place as Zelda held her hips to Linkle’s.

“Aaaaaand she’s all in!” Zelda exclaimed. Linkle suddenly felt the bed on either side of her dip, and she opened her eyes to find Zelda leaning forward, her long blonde hair dangling above Linkle’s chest, the faintest tickle raising goosebumps across the exposed skin. Her emerald eyes were narrowed, and she spoke in barely more than a whisper, her words filling Linkle with lust, though she could hardly hear them. “Now we can  _ really  _ have some fun.”

“Yes! Please!” Linkle practically screamed. “Please fuck me!” Strangely, not long ago she’d been dreading taking the rest of Zelda’s strap-on, but now, here she was, wanting even more. Using one arm to push herself off the bed, she leaned forward and took Zelda’s lips in a sloppy yet passionate kiss as the other girl began thrusting again. One particularly forceful movement drove right through Linkle’s core and she opened her mouth in pleasure, giving Zelda the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue in and occupy all of Linkle’s thoughts. When was the last time she’d been this turned on? She couldn’t remember, even if she  _ was _ in possession of all her mental faculties at the moment. Silently, Zelda broke away and Linkle fell backwards onto the bedspread, a wordless whine escaping her throat. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Linkle, this is… this is even better than I expected,” Zelda grunted, “if I had known you would like it this much, I would’ve brought this over  _ way  _ earlier.” 

“Harderrrr” Linkle spluttered, fully aware that she wasn’t carrying the conversation but also fully unable to actually  _ do _ anything about it. She didn’t even really care, she just wanted  _ more _ . With a giggle, Zelda obliged, swiftly moving her hips back and forth, each little push driving Linkle closer to climax. Despite her arousal, Linkle’s cock bounced in time with Zelda’s movements, clear precum getting thrown across her legs and stomach. How lewd she must have looked, her face distorted in perverted bliss with her tongue lolling about and eyes clouded over with lust, her cock bouncing every which way as her naked, beautiful girlfriend pounded into her with a massive strap-on. Almost subconsciously, she wrapped her legs around Zelda’s waist, eliciting a smile from her partner.

“My sweet princess,” Zelda crooned, “is this how you imagined losing your virginity? Taking a day off work so you can spend the morning getting deflowered by your girlfriend’s cock, which, might I add, is bigger than your own?” It wasn’t  _ exactly _ her fantasy, but it was pretty damn close, and Linkle couldn’t protest if she wanted to, only dumbly nod with Zelda’s description. Her climax was so close, Linkle couldn’t wait and gathered enough willpower to bring one hand down to her dick, but it was quickly (and lightly) slapped away by Zelda’s.

“No no no,” she tsked. “I know most girls can’t cum from  _ just _ penetration, but I’ve got a sneaking suspicion you’re one of the lucky few who  _ can _ . I mean, not every girl is lucky enough to have a  _ prostate _ is she?” To punctuate her point, she rammed the dildo directly into Linkle’s most sensitive spot, and Linkle saw stars. Never had she felt pleasure so intense, and Zelda was a shark that smelled blood in the water. She sped up her thrusting, the dildo’s rigid veins rubbing against Linkle’s insides, and before she knew what was happening, she was cumming.

Her whole body shuddered, bubbles of liquid gold rising to the surface and bursting, a feeling of bliss encompassing her entire body. Her toes curled and her fingers raked against the sheets, clawing for purchase, something,  _ anything _ to hold onto. So lost in her climax, she hardly even noticed the thin ropes of cum erupting from her cock until she felt Zelda use her own fingers to scoop some of it up from the pool on her stomach. She reached out and grabbed Zelda’s wrist, slowly bringing the cum-dipped finger to her outstretched tongue. Eagerly, she lapped up the salty, sticky semen before taking the whole finger into her mouth and sucking softly. She watched Zelda’s face morph from an expression of confusion, to one of intrigue, to finally, a knowing lust.

“Oh, well aren’t you just  _ full _ of surprises today,” she leered. “Are you trying to tell me that the next time I go down on you, you want me to give you a big ol’ kiss afterwards?  _ Goddess _ , you’re a dirty slut.” Despite the finger in her mouth, Linkle offered a sheepish smile, to which Zelda just smiled and rolled her eyes. “Well, my sweet, apparently  _ slutty _ princess, you want one more? You know what they say about the rule of 3s, and I’m already close myself. So, think you can handle just a bit more fucking?” She watched Linkle with an expectant gaze, and Linkle felt herself blushing.

“I… don’t think so, Zelda, I’m sorry,” she apologized as Zelda reclaimed her digit. She had just been  _ thoroughly _ railed, and as much as she wanted to, she didn’t think she could mentally withstand another. She winced as Zelda began withdrawing the dildo, and with a sudden  _ pop _ she felt empty. Looking down, she watched Zelda adjust to lean forward and kiss her, noting the glistening wetness coating the inside of her thighs. “You know, I could help take care of that for you?” she offered, but Zelda just shook her head.

“No, I want this to be all… about… you!” As she spoke, Zelda raised a hand and lightly tapped the tip of Linkle’s nose. She flopped down on the bed next to Linkle, and the girls spent a minute just lying there, staring into each other’s eyes and sharing a smile, before Zelda broke the silence. “Alright, I’m  _ parched _ , and I can only imagine how  _ you’re  _ doing, so what do you want to eat or drink? And don’t say my pussy!”

Her joke shot down before it even left her mouth, Linkle closed her eyes and laid her head back down against the pillow.

“I think I put my water bottle in the fridge last night,” she mumbled, and she felt Zelda get up from the bed, presumably to head for the refrigerator in the kitchen. “Thank youuuuuu,” she called after her, not expecting an answer. Left alone in the bedroom and in a post-orgasmic haze, Linkle’s mind wandered. Zelda had fucked her, plain and simple. Despite her initial misgivings, Linkle’s kinks hadn’t been unacknowledged, and in fact, Zelda even seemed to welcome or share some of them. Perhaps she’d done similar things with previous girlfriends? Whatever the situation, the thoughts were dashed from her mind as she opened her eyes to see Zelda standing in the doorway, carrying a tray with Linkle’s pale blue water bottle and various snacks, but still entirely nude, save for the fake cock protruding from her crotch. The sight brought a blush to Linkle’s cheeks, and would likely have turned her on more if she didn’t feel so spent.

“Did… did you really walk around out there like that?” she asked as Zelda sauntered back over to the bed, trying to remember whether or not the blinds in the kitchen were open or closed. “What if someone saw you?”

“Ummm, they’d probably think you’re a very lucky girl and have the best girlfriend in the world?” Zelda offered. She set the tray down next to Linkle, grabbing a towel off of it and using that to wipe the drying cum off of Linkle’s body. Finished with that, she tossed it into the hamper across the room and climbed into bed next to her partner, plucking a grape from the bowl. “Besides, all the shades were closed. Unless… someone has an exhibitionism fetish they want to confess to as well?” Linkle shrunk under her scrutinizing gaze and couldn’t stammer out a response fast enough.

“N-no! No! No, nothing like that,” she claimed, even if she did suddenly have a very hot, new fantasy of getting fucked against a window overlooking a city skyline. 

“Well, either way, we should sit down and have a serious conversation about this,” Zelda pointed out. “And you haven’t even touched your water yet! Go on, drink!” She watched Linkle grab the full bottle off the tray and bring the spout to her lips, but after a few seconds a wicked grin spread across her face. “You know, I  _ do _ have another strap-on with a little tube running through it, perfect for some fake cum for you to guzzle down. Or even the real thing, I’m not one to judge.”

The effect was immediate, and she let out a sharp laugh as Linkle performed a perfect spit-take, sending tiny droplets of water across the sweat-soaked comforter. Linkle repeatedly coughed to regain her breath, but it wasn’t until she actually sat up that it helped, and Zelda spent the whole time bouncing between giggles and apologies.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just couldn’t resist, it was the perfect opportunity!” she defended. Linkle shot her a withering glare, and she held up her hands in surrender. “So. How’d you like  _ my _ souvenir from Gerudo Town?” she asked, her question an un-subtle attempt to change the subject. Thankfully, Linkle actually managed to finish taking a sip, and she nodded, setting her bottle down on the nightstand.

“I, uh, I liked it,” she blushed. “We should… do this again sometime.” It was such a simple sentence, a mere suggestion, but it felt like such a huge weight off Linkle’s shoulders. To tell Zelda what she wanted in their relationship, after all this time, and feeling perfectly comfortable while doing so, was something that had been tickling at the back of her mind since they’d started dating, but now she felt free. Ironically, free to be tied up (hopefully), but still free nonetheless. As if she could read Linkle’s thoughts, Zelda’s face morphed into a wide smile and she wrapped her girlfriend in a big hug, pinning the girl’s arms to her side.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Zelda whispered, and she pressed a kiss to Linkle’s temple, causing the smaller girl to absolutely melt into her. “But when you say ‘do this again’, which part do you mean? You dressing up in cute costumes and outfits, or me fucking your brains out? Or both? Because I think you’d look absolutely  _ stunning _ as a maid, and it would go  _ great _ with the cumming dildo I mentioned earlier. Wouldn’t that be hot? Imagine making such a lewd mess and then me making you clean it up.” Though her face was buried in Zelda’s collar, Linkle could hear the wistful smile Zelda always got when she teased her, sexually or otherwise. Linkle could even feel herself getting more turned on, and her mind drifted back to the fact that the strap-on was still protruding from Zelda’s crotch. As drained as she was, they  _ could _ go again. As a matter of fact, she now noticed one of Zelda’s hands inching lower and lower down her back until-

“Zeldaaaa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh this was my first time writing smut, so I hope the non-sexual parts made up for that lmao


End file.
